Sometimes goodbye is a second chance
by Lykariel
Summary: What if instead of appearing at the reunion, Raditz shows up at Goku and Chichi’s wedding and manages to convince Goku to go with him? G/C Later V/B Sorry but no yaoi XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay People, this is my first EVER fan fiction, before this the closest I've came to writing a story would be for English homework back in the day. So please tell me what I am doing right or wrong, I'll appreciate the feedback.

Disclaimer: (the first of many I'm sure) Ok I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters; if I did, Raditz wouldn't have died and the rating would be a lot higher

This chapter is dedicated to Thunderyoshi for talking me into writing this XD --you'll find I use this lot hehe...

Quote of the day: Never be afraid to try something new. Remember, amateurs built the ark. Professionals built the Titanic.

_//thinking//__  
_"talking"

---------------------------

_//Everything is perfect// thought_ Chichi as the final touches were made to her dress. It was the day of her wedding and she couldn't be happier, she would finally be married to her beloved Goku, nothing could dampen her spirits.

Goku was standing with his friends who were all giving him their encouragement, "You dog!" Krillin exclaimed, "How the hell did you manage to bag a babe like her? Ha-ha I'm just messing, I'm really happy for you bro." The rest of the group agreed and Goku thanked them for their support.

"So," started Roshi, "need any pointers for tonight? Or have you got your game plan all sorted?" As usual the old hermit just had to let his perverted mind take over.

"What do you mean?" asked Goku, "I didn't know we were playing games tonight, will they be fun?" Everyone fell over at Goku's question.

Master Roshi was about to say something else before Bulma hit him upside the head. "Get your mind out of the gutter old man! Goku isn't a pervert like you!" Goku scratched the back of his and laughed in an attempt to stop the fighting.

"Come on guys," he said, "let's try to all get along. Besides all that, where is Chichi? I haven't seen her in ages." He started scanning the area, looking for his soon-to-be wife. He may have promised to marry Chichi thinking it was a type of food but when he finally understood the concept of marriage he kept his promise, not because he felt obligate to but because he genuinely wanted to be with her.

Goku couldn't deny his attraction towards her and he found himself falling for the fiery woman. When they had gone on an adventure in search of the banjo fan everything had felt so right and Goku knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

At first her obsession with grabbing onto him and hugging him was very annoying and made him uncomfortable, he wasn't used to human contact except while fighting, however, over time he found himself growing more accustomed to Chichi's attentions and found himself enjoying the contact. He had told Chichi of his new feelings and she seemed to be overjoyed with this news, she then told him that after they were married things would get a lot better. Goku didn't really know what she had meant by this but he couldn't wait to find out.

"Goku are you listening to me?!" Bulma's yelling cut through his train of thought as he was suddenly forced to turn his attention to her. "You aren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding," she went on, "its tradition!" She explained this as though talking to a child. Goku would admit that he could be very naïve when it came to certain things like customs and tradition but that was because no one had ever taken the time to teach him such things. His grandfather had died when he was very young and had only taught him things that were necessary for his survival, how could he know something if he had never been taught it?

He didn't let this bother him and instead, decided to concentrate on more important maters like food. "Hey guys, I'm starving!! Where's the food around here?" After looking around and seeing no immediate source of food he decided to take his search elsewhere, "I'll be right back guys, after I've found some food," with that he left the group and started his prowl. The others just looked on with giant sweat drops forming on their heads, _//Good old Goku, he just never changes// _they thought.

Meanwhile, somewhere in space, something was rapidly heading towards the Earth. "Half an hour until arrival on Planet Earth," stated the female voice of a computer. Dark eyes slowly opened possessing a look of pure determination.

"Soon Kakarot," he said, "you have been away from your own kind for far too long. It is about time you took you returned to you own people."

A voice suddenly sounded through the scouter he was wearing, "you know Raditz, I've read that talking to yourself is one of the first signs of madness."

"Oh really Nappa?" he replied, "and since when do you read?" He couldn't help a faint blush from appearing on his cheeks, damn that bastard for listening in!

"Since you take ages on a simple mission," he retorted cockily, "what's taking so long Raditz? Vegeta and I finished up on this planet days ago. Anyway, we're heading back for base, Vegeta has instructed that you meet us there after you've finished with your business on Planet what's-it-called."

"Understood," said Raditz rolling his eyes, "now leave me the hell alone!" with that said he cut the transmission and closed his eyes, preparing himself for his arrival on Earth.

-------------------

TBC

I know it's short, I will make the others longer. So, what ya think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Review and tell me please ^_^ and also, let me know if I'm going to slow or fast etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok, I decided to update early since chapter one was so short.

Thunderyoshi: thank you for the review!! Haha I like how you called Nappa a male model ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters and am making no money from this fanfiction, so please don't sue me

Quote of the day: Chaos, Panic and Disorder are my multiple personalities, they are also Snap, Crackle and Pop's DJ names.

--------------

All of the guests were seated, Goku was standing at the altar and the pianist had started playing that well known tune that informs everyone that this is it.

Goku couldn't help feeling the fluttering in his stomach as he watched Chichi walk down the aisle, her arm linked with her father's, who already had tears rolling down his cheeks. She looked absolutely radiant and Goku couldn't believe how lucky he was. The Ox King was just about to hand her over when suddenly they were interrupted by a large burning sphere falling from the heavens. It hit the ground with an earth shaking crash somewhere to the east. Everyone was on their feet now wondering what had just happened.

"W…w…what was that thing?" stuttered a very nervous Bulma.

"I'm not sure," answered Yamcha, "but the power level I'm sensing from that thing sure doesn't seem friendly," his expression was grave as he looked towards where the unknown object had fallen.

Goku's voice suddenly cut through the crowd, "it's heading this way!" He was right, whatever presence had been in the falling object was heading straight towards them at an incredible speed, Goku had never felt a power level like this one before.

"There it is I can see it!" shouted the turtle hermit. The unknown figure came into view and everyone gasped, he had the appearance of a man, though a very well toned man with wild black hair that was nearly as long as he was tall. The black locks spiked out in all directions covering the figure's back giving him the appearance of what Goku could only describe as a very large hedgehog. However, his armour and frightful aura emanated danger making the Z warrior instinctively fall into their familiar battle poses; this stranger was obviously a threat.

Raditz descended to the ground taking a look at the pathetic life forms around him. They all seemed to be gathered together for some sort of ceremony, not that Raditz was really interested. His scouter had picked up on a large power level in this direction and had come in hope of finding the one he was searching for.

Raditz turned his attention to the front of the crowd and there he was, Kakarot was standing on a platform of some sort and appeared to be protecting one of the inferior species' females. This action confused Raditz but he out aside these thoughts for now.

"There you are Kakarot!" Goku was confused, why was this stranger speaking to him as though they knew each other? And why was he calling him Kakarot?

"Sorry but I think you've got the wrong guy, my name is Goku and I don't think we've ever met before," he said.

"Nonsense!" Exclaimed Raditz, "I'd recognise you anywhere Kakarot look at you! You're the spitting image of your father."

"My father?!" Goku was even more confused, he knew nothing of his parents and had never met anyone who had, not even his grandfather knew about them, how could this stranger know who his father was?

"Goku look!" cried Bulma, "he has a tail!" everyone looked at Raditz and gasped as they saw a furry appendage identical to the one Goku had lost as a boy.

"What does this mean?" asked Yamcha. This stranger was frightening and obviously dangerous they knew it wasn't safe to be near him however, they also knew he had answers to questions that Goku had never felt the need to ask before now.

Raditz saw the confusion in Goku's eyes, he also saw curiosity but no deception. "You really don't remember, do you?" Goku shook his head. Raditz sighed, this was going to take longer than he anticipated. "I guess I'll have to tell you then. Kakarot was the name given to you at birth, you were born on the planet Vegeta and you were sent to this planet as an infant with a mission to purge it of all life forms."

Everyone gasped at this, Goku was amazed, he was from outer space! It was unbelievable yet he knew Raditz was telling the truth. "Goku would never do such a thing!" interjected Krillin, "he's kind and peace-loving, and he's even saved this planet!" The others agreed with what Krillin had said.

"How could you send a poor defenceless child out into space all alone anyway?" asked Bulma.

"Ha! No Saiyan is defenceless, not even a baby. All Saiyans are bred to fight, we make a living by purging other planets of their life forms and selling them on to the highest bidder, for a planet with such weak inhabitants such as this one, a baby is more than capable of doing the job, all they would need to do is wait for the full moon."

Goku couldn't keep silent any longer, "what does the full moon have to do with anything?"

Raditz looked at him in shock, how could he not know? He looked down and couldn't believe what he saw, "your tail! It's gone! How could you have lost your tail? Do you now what this means? You've lost the ability to transform under the full moon! You can no longer become oozaru!"

Goku was slightly taken back by Raditz sudden fit over something as silly as loosing his tail, though he was upset when it was removed even he didn't act this dramatically. Raditz saw the look Goku was giving him and composed himself, the matter about his tail would have to be sorted at a later time, there were more important things at hand.

"Regardless of that, you cannot deny what you are Kakarot, it is in your blood, admit it! You love to fight!" Goku didn't reply, hr couldn't deny Raditz' words, he did love fighting. His battle with Piccolo was bloody and violent but he had loved every moment of it, however, that didn't mean that he enjoyed hurting innocent people.

Seeing Goku's inner conflict, Raditz decided that it was time he revealed his last surprise. "How rude of me, talking about all this and I haven't even introduced myself yet, allow me to start over. I am Raditz, your big brother."

At this revelation everyone was thrown into a stupor from shock and all their jaws hit the ground. No one was expecting this man to be Goku's brother, this was almost too much to process but no one could deny the resemblance between the two, especially considering the fact that Raditz also possessed a tail.

Raditz found his patience growing thin as the easiness of shocking these worms was ceasing to amuse him. Fortunately Goku also seemed equally eager to speed things along. "Why did you come here?" Goku finally asked, "I don't want to have to fight you so you had better not try to hurt any of my friends."

Raditz smirked, "I have no intention of fighting with you dear brother, I simply came to take you back with me, you don't belong here Kakarot, you belong with your own people.

"And if I refuse?" Goku retorted.

Raditz frowned, "I'm not asking, you see our planet was regretfully destroyed and we are now the last of our kind, which makes you very valuable to us Kakarot." Raditz frowned, it didn't look like Kakarot was going to cooperate without a good incentive. His attention was then drawn back to the female his brother seemed so protective of, she obviously meant a lot to him. Raditz smirked again, she would make and excellent incentive.

Without warning, Raditz shot forward with such speed and power that no one could stop him, Goku's reaction was too slow as Raditz pushed him out of the way and took Chichi captive.

"NOOO!" Goku yelled, "Damn it, let her go!" Everyone shouted out angrily at the large Saiyan but he ignored them keeping his attention on Kakarot.

"I'll let her go Kakarot, IF you come with me," his smirk widened, he had Kakarot in the palm of his hand, "so what will it be, baby brother?" He raised his free arm, preparing an attack that could easily kill Chichi.

Goku lowered his head, he couldn't let this monster hurt her, "Okay, just let her go. I promise to go with you."

Raditz, true to his word, released Chichi as soon as Goku promised his cooperation. Chichi ran straight into Goku's arms and began crying loudly, begging him not to leave, "You can't go, we're supposed to be getting married!" Her crying became uncontrollable as she buried her head in Goku's chest.

Goku did his best to comfort her, "don't worry Chi, it won't be forever, I'll come back as soon as I can okay? Then we can get married, I promise." His words gave her enough hope to gain control of herself again but she still couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face, Bulma came up to them and hugged Chichi trying to comfort her.

When Raditz gave the signal for them to leave he said his final goodbyes to Chichi and all his friends not knowing when he would see them again, if ever.

------

TBC

Do you like it so far? Please let me know in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

YAY another chapter!! This one took AGES to type out, oh well I'm sure it was worth it.

Camodaddy: Really? What's it called? Hehe yea, I always thought that they killed Raditz off FAR too soon.

KayashaMoon607: Thank you very much, here's your update I hope you like it XD

Troubles: Thank you and so do I.

Sailorsapphire1991: HAHA I thought you would like Roshi yes they are cute together. I hope you update your King Arthur fic soon I want to see what happens. XD

Thunderyoshi: haha thanks! I was trying to think of something fitting, I'm glad you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters or objects mentioned. Could you imagine the havoc I would create if I did?

Quote of the Day: Why does someone believe you when you say there are four billion stars, but check when you say the paint is wet?

----------

The two saiyans landed at Raditz's space pod, which had obviously caught the quite a lot of attention. "I'm sorry gentlemen but this area is strictly out of bounds," said a commanding voice. The saiyans turned towards where it came from and found a dog-like creature wearing a police officer's uniform. "Can't you see that this is an investigation area?" The dog-like officer said.

Goku looked around, the area was covered in men wearing white suits and helmet-type head covers. They were holding all sorts of funny equipment and taking readings though he wasn't sure what of. They reminded him of the scientists from an old movie he has saw Yamcha and Krillin watching once, about an alien and a boy in a red jacket. Then he looked at the space pod and saw that the door was open. He could see that it was very small with a tinted window on the door, a single chair and all sorts of colourful buttons up the sides. Looking at the pod Goku was already beginning to see a problem but before he could say anything Raditz distracted him.

"Foolish earthlings, get your filthy paws off my ship before I send you all to the next dimension!"

Raditz threatened.

That certainly got everyone's attention, though to Raditz's dismay it wasn't due to his threat, "this is YOUR ship?" the officer asked, astounded. "What ARE you?"

"That's none of your concern mutt, now all of you get out of my way before I blast you all into atoms!" Why did these things always happen to him? Vegeta was expecting him back at the base and these foolish earthlings were constantly slowing him down with their insufferable questioning! What were they, humans or questionnaires on legs?

Goku, sensing his brother's frustration decided to step in. He put his hand on Raditz's shoulder and spoke up, "hey, there's no need to get so worked up guys," he looked at the police officer, "look sir, we don't want to cause any harm, Raditz just wants his ship back so that we can be on our way, is that okay?"

He gave his infamous son grin and the police officer's anger seemed to fade away. The larger man had really pissed him off and he was one step away from slamming the loud-mouthed fool in the big house. However, this young man seemed to have a friendly, calming aura about him, the onyx pools of his eyes captivated the officer; they were so full of innocence and purity. The police officer noticed a familiarity about the man. "Excuse me," he asked, "but what is your name young man?"

Goku tilted his head and blinked at him, "I'm Son Goku," he replied with a smile.

That's when the officer suddenly realised who he was talking to, "you mean THE Son Goku? The winner of the 'Strongest under the Heavens' Tournament?"

Goku's smile turned into a grin, "that's right," he replied, "you watched the tournament?"

"Of course, my son and I are huge fans, incidentally, would you mind if I had your autograph? For my son I mean." The flustered officer handed Goku a pen and a piece of paper, //Just wait 'till the boys at the office here about THIS// the officer thought.

"Um sure," said Goku taking the pen and paper, he wrote his name in surprisingly neat handwriting, what people didn't know was that he had practised his handwriting and literacy skills with Mr Popo while training at Kami's lookout. "Here ya go," he handed the pen and paper back to the officer, as he put them away Goku caught a brief glimpse of the underside of the piece of paper, it was a photo of the officer giving the 'peace' sign. //That's strange, I thought he wanted the autograph for his son// thought Goku.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Raditz. "Why would you want his name scribbled on a piece of paper? What's the point in that?" Raditz was very confused, the logic behind the 'autograph' completely escaped him.

Goku, who was used to needing things explained to him, was happy to be the one actually giving information to someone for a change. "People like having famous people's signatures which they can use as proof to their friends that they have met the person. They are also worth money on the internet and stuff," he said feeling happy to be giving Raditz this insight into human customs.

"That's so...stupid," said Raditz looking perplexed.

Goku just laughed, he didn't find it very logical either but that's what Bulma had said and Bulma was very smart. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the officer, "so, do you mind if we take the space ship thing now?" he asked, his eyes were threatening to give the puppy-dog look but he refrained, he only used that weapon when he had to in order to prevent immunity from it. Luckily it didn't look like he would need it, the officer had lightened up a lot and was now treating Goku like his best friend.

"No problem buddy," said the officer. "Boys fall back, let's let these two gentlemen be on their way in peace." The men in the white outfits obediently fell back and went to their vans, they weren't complaining about an early break. "There you go," said the officer grinning, "have a safe trip young men, I shall leave you to your business," he took out a capsule and threw it to the ground, it 'poofed' into a bike which the officer got onto and drove away, waving at them as he went.

Raditz had to admit he was impressed, his little brother had gotten a large group of men to do exactly what he wanted and didn't have to use any force, //amazing, Kakarot would make a good squad captain, just like our father// though Raditz knew this was just wishful thinking, all of the Saiyans had been destroyed years ago, there were only four of them left now. This saddened Raditz, he had loved his home planet and had regretted that Kakarot would never know its beauty. Though Earth was a very attractive planet, it just wasn't home and Raditz missed the blood red skies and crystal lakes of Vegetasai. He mentally brushed away the nostalgia, it was useless to him.

He brought his mind back to the present and finally noticed the problem that Goku had seen when they first arrived, the ship only had one seat, where would Kakarot sit? Raditz growled, Nappa was going to have a field day when he heard about this, how could he have overlooked something so blatantly obvious?!

Goku looked at his brother whose expression looked like that of an individual who was chronically constipated. "So, where do I sit?" he asked. Raditz flinched and Goku had to restrain himself from laughing, this was going to be interesting.

Raditz wrecked his brain trying to find a solution to this problem but could only think of one and it made him mentally groan //why me? // he thought. "You're just going to have to sit on my knee," he finally said through clenched teeth.

"Okay," said Goku nonchalantly as he walked towards the space pod.

"How does that NOT bother you?" asked Raditz.

"Why should it? It's no big deal, are you embarrassed?" Goku couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face, he didn't know why but he suddenly had a very powerful urge to tease the older Saiyan.

"Don't be ridiculous!" snapped Raditz, "just hurry up and get in the damn space pod!" Nope, Nappa was never going to let him live this down.

Once they were both seated, Raditz pushed a button and the door closed. It wasn't as cramped as Goku had thought it would be and he was actually quite comfortable sitting on his brother's knee. Few words were exchanged as they took off as Goku found himself mesmerised by the pretty lights but knew better than to touch them. "So, where are we going?" Goku asked curiously.

"Prince Vegeta has ordered us to meet him and Nappa back at the base." Raditz answered.

"We're going to see a prince? Is he a saying too?" Goku was curious about Vegeta, maybe he was strong. Goku already knew Raditz would be a good sparring partner and he was finding it hard to control his excitement. He mentally scolded himself, this man had just threatened Chichi and forced him to leave his home, yet Goku couldn't bring himself to be angry with him, was it because it was his brother? Goku had never had a sibling before, he didn't really know how they were supposed to feel about each other.

Raditz looked at Goku, "yes he is a Saiyan, the strongest Saiyan alive," Raditz's chest puffed out in pride at this statement, he was obviously very loyal to the Prince.

"How long 'till we get there?" Goku was really excited now, he couldn't wait to meet Vegeta, maybe they could be friends.

"What's with all the questions? We will arrive there in a year," Raditz said gruffly, Goku didn't seem to like this bit of news, "I will activate the ship's sleep mode soon so it won't seem like as long." He seen the shock and displeasure on Goku's face when he told him how long their journey would take, however, his smile returned when Raditz said it wouldn't seem like as long to them. For some reason Raditz was glad to bring back that smile and this confused him but he ignored those thoughts, all that mattered for now was getting back to base.

Goku's excitement was quickly doused when Raditz had said they would be stuck in this pod for a whole year, //I'll die of boredom before we ever reach this base// thought Goku. Raditz must have seen the displeasure on his face because he quickly continued to say that they would be asleep from the majority of that time which immediately rekindled Goku's spirits. He didn't say anything else because his brother's patience was clearly hanging by a thread and he didn't want to be stuck in a small metal ball, hurtling through space for a whole year with a grumpy Saiyan.

Goku let his head rest on Raditz's shoulder, his brother's scent was so calming, he couldn't describe it, it was like nothing he had ever smelt on Earth, the closest comparison he could think of would be the smell of a pine forest in early summer. The scent was making Goku sleepy, his eye lids started to become heavy and within minutes he was asleep.

Raditz looked down at Goku in surprise, he didn't expect the younger Saiyan to use his shoulder as a pillow and fall to sleep with such ease, //how could he allow himself to be in such a vulnerable position?// he thought. Raditz hadn't even activated the ship's sleep mode yet. Nevertheless, Raditz couldn't help feeling an overwhelming surge of protectiveness come over him, this new feeling scared him more than any of the other feelings his brother had managed to draw from him, yet at the same time it comforted him and he placed a hand on his brother's peaceful face, it was then that he made a promise to himself that he would do everything within his power to protect his little brother from harm.

With his resolve found, Raditz activated the ship's sleep mode at last and allowed himself to succumb to a yearlong slumber. Not that this was difficult, his brothers soothing scent of talc and lavender was effective in calming his mind.

----

TBC

Ok, I haven't even started chapter 4 yet, but I will!! Writing is sooo addictive, however, I may be held back slightly, Q-Con is this Friday and I am going all three days. Then, when I get back, I'm going to stay in Newcastle with some friends XD It's gonna be a busy five days for me. However, I will do my best to get an update done before I go on holiday.


	4. Chapter 4

AN // I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews I have received, they make me feel all mushy like I'm looking at the world's cutest puppy . Wow that rhymed

This chapter shouldn't even be up yet, I decided I wasn't going to update until I got home but I am going to update anyway ^^ I'm in a good mood today.

Disclaimer: (just encase you may have forgotten from the previous three chapters) I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of the characters or objects mentioned in this story. I don't own them now, I didn't own them in my last chapters and I'm pretty sure I won't own them in any of the following chapters.

Quote of the day: "Look Vegeta!! People Popcorn!!" -: Goku (gotta love 'im)

This chapter is dedicated to my sister (shock!!!) for letting me use her laptop while we are away.

"Talking"

_//Thinking//_

--------------------------

Chapter 4

Nappa was pacing up and down the landing station, "What's taking them so damn long?" he complained, "They should have been here hours ago!" What little patience he had was running out, Vegeta was no fun, they hadn't had any new missions since they had last spoken with Raditz and the idiots at this station were no fun to tease. So, to sum it all up, he was bored without the hedgehog around to annoy. He had even tried calling him again on the scouter but he must have already activated the ship's sleep mode because he hadn't answered.

Vegeta was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed looking perfectly reserved. After so many years he was an expert at enduring Nappa's rants. "They must have been delayed, they won't be much longer, my scouter has already detected their ki signatures so you can stop your babbling."

"Really? Well it's about time!" Replied Nappa. He then went into another rant about the nerve of the 'porcupine,' making him wait for so long when he had better things to do.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and reverted back to his statue-like demeanour. //_I swear, he's like a love-sick house wife // _he thought to himself.

Nappa's eyes suddenly shot up at the sky and his scowl transformed into a grin. A space pod was coming in to land and there were no prizes for guessing who was inside, his scouter had already confirmed that Raditz's ki signature was present. However, his scouter was also picking up a second energy signal, from the same pod! _//That doesn't make any sense...are they actually sharing a pod?// _"Hey Vegeta!" he called, "how much do you want to bet that he forgot to bring a second space pod for Kakarot?"

Vegeta ignored Nappa's remark as he watched the pod smash into the landing platform. The space pods never made the most graceful of landings, luckily the platforms cushioned the impact to some extent, preventing huge craters from being formed every time someone tried to land, otherwise the landing station would end up looking like a block of Swiss cheese.

The pod's door hissed open revealing the forms of two figures. The younger of the two bounced out of the pod and began looking around him in wonder. Raditz on the other hand, didn't leave the ship quite as gracefully and ended up having to cling to the pod to prevent himself from falling flat on his face while massaging his aching legs and muttering curses under his breath.

Nappa stalked over to Raditz and could almost hear the long-hair saiyan's mental groan at his approach. "How's it going Spiky? You're looking a bit legless there, need a hand? Or a Zimmer frame perhaps?" Nappa teased.

Raditz glared at Nappa, "the kid may not LOOK heavy but let's see you hold him on your legs for a solid year and see how good your walking is!"

Nappa snorted, "Why didn't you just bring two space pods with you? It would have saved you the hassle of being a chair."

Raditz cringed, he was reluctant to admit accidentally overlooking that option. However, Nappa seemed to be able to read his mind, though he doubted it was that difficult, even for Nappa, to work out.

"You forgot didn't you!" accused Nappa. Raditz's silence only confirmed what Nappa had said. "HAHAHA and you call ME an idiot? I guess that hair of your really does compensate for something!"

Nappa's laugher bellowed through the landing port and Raditz had his teeth bared, snarling like an angry grizzly. Vegeta decided that it now would be a good time to intervene their little marital dispute, "enough Nappa," he ordered, "Raditz I want a full report from you, now."

Both saiyans stood to attention, and Raditz began his report, speaking clearly and formally, "I landed on planet Earth without difficulty but found that the planet was still inhabited by the native species. I then proceeded to hunt down Kakarot, with the intention to question him on why his mission had not been completed. I found Kakarot and after questioning it became apparent that the boy was suffering from amnesia as the result of a head wound which was received during infancy. I then proceeded to bring Kakarot back with me to you sire." Raditz finished his report by putting his right fist over his heart and bowing to the prince. Nappa bit back the urge to make a remark about not knowing Raditz could use such big words.

"Oh!" Raditz mentally slapped himself on the head, how could he have forgotten?! "Also Prince Vegeta, the boy has lost his tail." He held his breath as he awaited the Prince's reaction. A saiyan's tail was extremely important and for a saiyan to lose theirs was a tragedy. Back on their home planet, the penalty for removing another saiyan's tail was death.

Nappa gasped in response and Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, "WHAT?!" his head snapped around to look at the saiyan in question, the boy looked awestruck and more than a little excited as he took a look around, paying the other saiyans no mind. For the first time Vegeta took a few moments to take in the boy's appearance, he mentally noted that his eyes held too much innocence and his demeanour was too carefree. This boy was no soldier! He was little more than a child! Vegeta doubted that the boy was cut out for their murderous line of work and the boy would need a lot of training to be of any use on the battlefield. However, first things first, something HAD to be done about the boy's tail, or in this case, lack of.

Goku could barely believe his eyes, this place was amazing. He looked at the passing warriors and his excitement grew as he noticed how strong everyone looked, he couldn't wait to test his power out here, _//and I was afraid that I would have no other challenges after defeating Piccolo, boy was I wrong!// _Goku thought with glee.

He glanced upwards and marvelled at the stars that shone so radiantly throughout the black expanse of space. It was the same sky Goku had seen every night from Earth but the difference in perspective made it look even more majestic. It reminded Goku that the sky wasn't flat, like a painted picture on the Earth's 'ceiling,' it was an actually expanse of space and matter, within which the whole universe was contained and where the Earth, Goku's WHOLE world, was little more than a speck.

"KAKAROT!!" Vegeta's voice sliced through Goku's thoughts like a knife.

Goku spun around in surprise with his eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights. He saw his brother standing with the two other saiyans who where here as they arrived. He looked at Vegeta and his mouth fell open as he sensed the Prince's power level, _//Holy cow!! I've never felt such incredible power!! He must be Prince Vegeta, his energy is AMAZING!// _thought Goku. "Yes?!" he finally replied.

"Explain to me why it is you have no tail," Vegeta demanded.

Goku scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "the Earth's guardian removed it because he wanted to restore the moon but was afraid that my tail would get in the way," he answered naively.

Vegeta was astounded, _//How DARE those slimy Earth-Rats remove a saiyan's tail?!?! AND ON PURPOSE?!?! That is DISGUSTING!! They actually believed their pathetic MOON was more important than Kakarot's tail?!// _Vegeta was seething with anger. "Why did you allow them to do such a thing to you?!" he asked, outraged.

Goku lowered his hand back to his side and his eyes avoided Vegeta's glare, choosing instead to glue them to the floor. "I didn't want my tail to be removed, it felt like...I don't know, like I was losing part of myself," he tried to explain his feelings but couldn't find the right words, "Kami said that my tail was putting my friends in danger, he said they could be killed if he didn't take it away, I didn't want them to be hurt because of me..." he fell into silence, raising his eyes to meet Vegeta's.

Vegeta was finding it difficult to stay mad at the boy, it's not like he knew any better, Raditz DID say he had amnesia. Actually, the more Vegeta thought about it, the more honourable the boy's choice seemed, he had done what was best for the people he cared for, even though it was at his own expense. These humans on the other hand, they were another matter, Vegeta was tempted to get into Raditz's space pod and heading straight for Earth to show the cowards just how horrifying a saiyan could be under a full moon! _//Maybe if I had the time// _he thought regrettably. _//For now, though, we have more urgent matters at hand.//_

Goku let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. It seemed the prince was beginning to calm down although he could still see flickers of anger in his eyes. _"_How old are you?" Vegeta suddenly asked.

Goku's worried expression became one of shock at the unexpected question, _//What a random thing to ask//_ he thought. "I'm nineteen," he answered, almost forgetting to count the year he was asleep in the space pod.

Vegeta nodded, as though in answer to a question he had asked himself. "Good," he replied, "you are still young enough for your tail to be re-grown."

Goku's expression suddenly brightened, "Really? I can get my tail back? WOOHOO!!!!!" he started jumping for joy and Vegeta couldn't decided whether or not to smile or scowl, _//Such child-like carry on is not appropriate for a soldier! Great, Nappa and Raditz make up the 'old married couple and now we've adopted a toddler. What next? We find a stray puppy wondering on an asteroid, decide to keep him and call him Fido?!"//_ It took all of Vegeta's willpower to keep a stern look on his face and not laugh at his own musings.

Conversely, Nappa started laughing along with the boy, finding his high spirits infectious and Raditz simply smiled, he was glad his brother was happy, ignoring the nagging feeling at the back of his mind telling him that the boy's happiness wouldn't last long in this hell.

TBC

----------------------------

Efharisto

I  
I  
I  
V ** ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Yay!! My first chapter since I got home from Crete!! It took me AGES to type this up, I kept getting distracted…

Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites, I REALLY appreciate it.

**Mirai Vegeta** – thank you so much, I love surprising people

**Thunderyoshi** – Of COURSE I'm alive, you can't get rid of me THAT easily hahaha thanks for the comment

**HP Girl 28 **– That would be funny, I'm trying to keep Goku in character but it's hard not to go overboard with his cute naivety XD and umm I don't think they will in this fic, though I do like reading fics were that happens I don't think I'll be able to write something like that just yet hehe.

I'm starting a new fan fiction so any constructive criticism would be appreciated so that I can keep in mind what to look out for in my new fic :)

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters or objects mentioned below, I am making no profit by writing this so please don't sue.

"Talking"

_//Thinking//_

Chapter 5

---------

Goku couldn't believe his eyes, was he in heaven? The four Saiyans had retreated to their private quarters of the station so that they could get "some grub," as Nappa had put it. However on the table was enough food to feed four human armies and he couldn't help himself from drooling as the delicious aroma flooded his senses.

Raditz nearly laughed at his brother, he looked like a starved dog in front of a butcher shop's window. He would bet any money that if his brother had his tail, it would be wagging. The mental image made him chuckle as he waited for Vegeta to take his seat at the head of the table before sitting down himself and motioning for his drooling brother to do the same.

He couldn't blame Goku for his eagerness to eat, after all, it had been a whole year since either of them had actually eaten anything. The sustenance provide on the ship may have been satisfactory in keeping them healthy but it didn't compare with the satisfaction that came with filling your belly with fresh, warm meat.

After a few agonizing moments, Vegeta finally said, "dig in." These two words catalyzed a reaction so violent that any human would have run from the scene, shielding their blinded eyes and screaming in horror as the Saiyan feeding frenzy began. No words were exchanged between the Saiyans as sounds of tearing flesh, chomping teeth and loud belches filled the room.

Goku had never seen or tasted any of these foods before though he had to admit, the exotic meats and vegetables were delicious. Having finally had his fill, Goku released a loud, satisfied belch and rubbed his belly in contentment. He looked at the others surprised to see that they were still eating, Goku's jaw dropped, he had never met ANYONE who could keep up with his appetite and yet these three had actually managed to outlast him!! Was that even possible? Soon after, three more loud belches erupted, signifying that the other three were full. Looking around Goku wasn't surprised, there wasn't a scrap of food left on the table, and the bowls had practically been licked clean! _//No fair…// _he pouted, _//Bulma always told me off for doing that.//_

"That was the most delicious meal I have ever had," Goku complimented honestly.

Nappa laughed, "Kiddo, THIS," he motioned across the table, "was nothing! You should have been around during the great feasts of Vegetasei! Your taste buds would have died and gone to heaven, they had beasts warm and fresh from the hunt, still dripping in blood and so tender the meat practically melted in your mouth. The fruit and vegetables were so rich and juicy that you had no need for any water at the table and the wine was so seasoned it was an orgasmic explosion of flavor in your mouth, none of this cheap vinegar crap you get here!

"That's quite enough Nappa," Vegeta interjected, "we have an appointment with Frieza soon, I think it would be wise to finish up here and ready ourselves." Nappa fell silent at Vegeta's words, however, Goku's curiosity was peaked, this was the first time he had been told something about his home planet and he wanted to know more. Nappa's description of Vegetasei's banquets was even beginning to make him hungry again.

Goku was drawn out of his musing as he noticed just how quiet Nappa and Raditz had become, looking over at his brother Goku noticed that his tail was bristling and his facial expression was stiff and serious, Nappa was in a similar state yet Vegeta held his usual cool and reserved exterior. _//What's got their tails in a knot?// _Goku asked himself, _//I wonder if it has something to do with this Frieza guy that Vegeta mentioned…//_

# # # # #

Goku was sitting on the bed in Raditz's room as Raditz searched through his dressing cabinet. Vegeta had told him to provide Kakarot with 'appropriate attire' which Goku assumed meant that armor everyone else was wearing. He was actually finding himself becoming used to the name 'Kakarot' which he never expected to happen. He also couldn't deny that he enjoyed the other Saiyans' company and was becoming more curios about his origins. He decided that he would ask Raditz about their birth planet later when they had more time. Goku now accepted that he was Saiyan and not human but he still couldn't bring himself to think of Vegetasei as his home planet, he may have been born there but it was on earth that he was raise and grew up on and had even risked his life to protect. As much as he wanted to learn about his heritage, he refused to forsake the earth as his home. However, he fully accepted Raditz as his brother and he felt himself growing closer to the older Saiyan and was becoming fond of him, he now regretted judging him so harshly on earth.

Goku's thoughts were cut short as something was thrown at his face, "Hey, who turned out the lights?!" he exclaimed as the garment covered his head. He pulled the obstructive material off his head and grinned sheepishly.

Raditz just rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior, he had told his brother twice already to put the armor on but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere so he resorted to throwing the damn thing in his face, "you shouldn't let your mind wander little brother, it's much too small to go about on its own," he mocked.

Goku replied with as much maturity and decorum as his brother by sticking out his tongue. He then took the time to look over the outfit his brother had given him, "Don't you have any other outfits I can wear that doesn't include spandex?" he asked.

"That is NOT spandex!!!" Raditz yelled, "It's a fibrous alloy that holds close to the skin preventing excess weight and wind resistance while promoting agility and offering protection at the same time." Raditz glared at his brother, he knew the outfit looked ridiculous, it hardly left much to the imagination but he didn't need that to be pointed out by his little brother.

Goku looked back at the outfit skeptically, _//I don't know, it still looks like one of those outfits the girls wear in the old man's aerobics videos.// _he thought as he began to undress before pausing, "Hey Raditz, would it be okay if I took a shower first?" Goku realized he hadn't actually showered in a year, he must STINK.

"If you must," replied Raditz, "the shower is just through there but be quick about it, Vegeta doesn't like to be kept waiting." Deciding that Goku no longer needed his assistance he left the room allowing Goku to get ready in private, not that it would have bothered Goku if he'd stayed, he wasn't exactly known for his modesty.

After getting a much needed shower and getting dressed, Goku took a moment to look at his appearance in a nearby mirror. He decided that the outfit wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, it was actually quite comfortable and Raditz was right, it allowed for lots of flexibility and was so light it wouldn't weigh him down. The 'fibrous alloy' which Goku still thought of as spandex was plain black covering him from his shoulders to his ankles, leaving his arms bare.

Over the spandex was the main armor which had chrome coloured bands covering the shoulders instead of the large lapels he had seen on other versions of the uniform. The armor was mostly white covering the torso and ended with two chrome coloured plates at the side of each leg and the boots where white with a chrome coloured tip matching the armor.

Goku also noticed that his outfit was complimented with a pair of red arm-warmers and a matching pair of leg-warmers. Goku was curios about these, he hadn't noticed any of the other uniforms equipped with these but decided to let the matter slide for now.

Once they were both ready, Raditz led them to the area Vegeta had ordered them to meet. He noticed that his brother was wearing the arm and leg warmers he had left, they had actually belonged to their father. They were one of the few possessions he had left of the man and decided to give them to his brother as a gift though he had to admit that the accessories made the already obvious similarities between Kakarot and their father uncanny.

They reached the meeting point to find Vegeta and Nappa already there and waiting for them. "You're beginning to make a habit of being late Spiky, what happened? Did you get your hair stuck in a garbage shoot?" teased Nappa.

Raditz growled, "what's wrong jealous? If you want I can cut off a piece and you can make a wig, slap-head!"

Nappa was about to make a comeback but Vegeta stopped him, "not now you two, Frieza expects us to be there in five minutes so let's go, we don't have time for one of your childish squabbles." He looked towards Goku and gave a nod of approval t his attire and handed him a small device, "you will need this, it is a device that can read power levels and can also be used to communicate with others," Vegeta explained as he handed over the scouter.

"Umm thank you," Goku said as he took the scouter. He just realized that he hadn't yet told them that he could sense ki but he decided that now wasn't the best time to tell them and made a mental not to mention it later. He put on the device and Vegeta turned and walked down one of the corridors with the other Saiyans following quietly, close behind.

They stopped when they reached a large metal door as Vegeta reached out his hand and knocked on the door twice before drawing his hand back and waiting for a response.

Goku's curiosity was getting stronger, he really wanted to know who this 'Frieza' was but at the same time, he was nervous, especially if the mere mentioning of his name raised this much of a reaction from his fellow Saiyans. Nappa was being uncharacteristically quiet and wasn't even teasing Raditz who was just as quiet yet Goku felt his brother's nervousness and it was infectious. Vegeta, as always, was the physical manifestation of stone-faced calmness. At least this was the case on the surface but Goku could sense an underlying hatred and resentment that was seeping out of the prince and it sent a shiver up his spine. Just then a strangely feminine voice called out, telling them to enter. With a resigned sigh, Vegeta opened the large doors and walked through the threshold into the lizard's lair.

Raditz was finding it very difficult to keep his cool as he was extremely worried about how Kakarot and Frieza would interact with each other. Raditz wasn't sure how acquainted Frieza was with his father or whether or not he would see the resemblance between father and son but he knew one thing, Frieza HATED Saiyans and he was bound to try something that would get to Kakarot. He just hoped that his brother wouldn't say or do anything that would indicate a weakness to the ice-jin.

Goku was lost for words when he finally laid eyes upon the 'horrifying' monster known as Frieza, he looked like a nasty reptile alright but not all that dangerous. Then, Goku felt it. He nearly fell to his knees in horror as he sensed Frieza's ki. Never before had he felt something to wretched and horrible in his life, he felt like he was being smothered by the dark aura and had to restrain himself from heaving as the vile energy flowed around him. _//How can they stand there and look so calm?!// _Goku thought to himself as he looked towards the other Saiyans, _//How can they NOT feel that?!// _

Luckily, Goku managed to hide his distress and look as calm as the others, even though inside he felt like he was drowning. Goku was always taught that it was unwise to let your enemy see your fear as they could easily use it against you. Even though he hadn't been told anything about this dark creature, Goku KNEW, without a shadow of a doubt, that Frieza was their enemy.

Goku felt his blood run cold as the reptile's eyes ran over his body but resisted taking an instinctive step back as he felt like the prey of a vicious predator. Frieza finally stopped his torturous scrutiny and turned his attention to Vegeta, "I see that you have a new recruit and a Saiyan too nonetheless. Tell me, wherever did you find him?" Frieza was curious about this new boy, at first glance he was sure he was looking at Bardock the rebel. However, after closer inspection he realized that this wasn't the case, this boy was much younger than the late soldier and lacked the battle scars although, the biggest difference was his eyes, Bardock's eyes had held anger and desperation, however, this boys black orbs held such purity and innocence, nothing like the man who stood against him so many years ago. Nonetheless, that didn't mean that the boy's presence didn't disturb him, he was obviously related to Bardock in some way but how did the runt manage to escape his radar?

Vegeta knew that he had to be careful about what he said to avoid Frieza becoming too suspicious of them or having him kill the boy claiming he was either useless for being too weak or deserving of death because of his failure to complete his mission. "Lord Frieza," he began with a sharp bow, "Kakarot is a third class Saiyan with a power level of 330. Raditz found him on a dusty dwarf planet during his journey back from his latest mission, his space pod detected the signal of an unidentified ship and he decided to investigate. Kakarot was stranded on the rock for years as his ship crash landed. At the time when he first went missing he was presumed dead." Vegeta was careful to leave out specific planet names and also didn't mention the boy's relation to Raditz.

Frieza didn't say anything for a few moments, as though he was mentally going over Vegeta's explanation and looking for any holes. At last Frieza replied, "very well, I suppose you just got lucky, 330 is a rather pathetic power level though, are you sure he won't slow you down Vegeta?" He asked with a smirk, his eyes never once left Goku.

"We will manage," Vegeta answered, sharply/

"Fine, that will be all for now Vegeta, I will summon you and your little monkey pack as soon as I have a mission ready for you," Frieza said as he waved them away.

Goku noticed that Vegeta was the only one from their group that Frieza actually spoke to, _//he mustn't have much respect for Saiyan// _he thought. Either way, Goku was glad that that experience was over, though he dreaded their next meeting and decided that he didn't even want to know what the reptile had meant by 'mission.'

-----------

TBC

I hope you liked it


	6. Chapter 6

Yay I have finally bothered to type up another chapter XD I hope you all like it.

You've probably noticed that this fic hasn't had much romance in it, well, there's a perfectly good reason for that. I was GOING to have another pairing while Goku's in space but I can't bring myself to pair anyone with an OC so I've decided to wait.

**KyashaMoon607:** Thank you so much and here's your update, I hope you like it.

**Thunderyoshi:** you misspelt "Cooler" lmao, thanks for the review (yes i know i haven't reviewed chapter 12 yet, I'll get round to it honest)

**Sailorsapphire1991:** Thanks and you're demanding as always I see, well here's more XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story, I am just playing around with them.

Chapter 6

--------------

The next day came far too quickly for Raditz, he rolled over to check the time and sighed in relief, it was only 6:15 which meant that he could still have another hour or so in bed before having to get up. However, just as he was about to fall back into blissful unconsciousness, a large weight suddenly landed on top of him forcing all the air out of his lungs. A loud racket of jumbled up gibberish escaped from the mouth of the suicidal weight that was currently using him as a bean bag.

Raditz growled as he reluctantly cracked an eye open to see his brother sitting on him and looking down at him expectantly. Raditz's hazed mind managed to deduce that the previous racket must have been his brother telling him something, however, deciding that sleep was more important than whatever nonsense Kakarot wanted from him, Raditz closed his eyes in an attempt to obtain whatever shreds of sleep he could before having to get up.

Goku pouted, Raditz obviously wasn't a morning person but Goku had been up for ages and was eager to do something. "Raaaaaaadiiiiiitz," he whined, shaking the groggy Saiyan, "stop ignoring meeeeeee."

Raditz gave up, any attempt at getting back to sleep would be futile with this pain in the ass annoying him. "What?!" he snarled, sharply sitting up and nearly causing their heads to smash together, he glared menacingly at the younger Saiyan.

Goku was abruptly silenced by his brothers sudden outburst, he just stared back and Raditz's glare blankly. Raditz massaged his temples in an attempt to ease the oncoming headache, "what is it you want?" he growled.

Goku finally remember what he wanted to say and chirped, "Oh! Well I saw Nappa earlier and he said that when you woke up we should go training together," he beamed at Raditz like an excited child.

Raditz stared at Goku with a twitch in his eye, "THAT'S what was SO important? Couldn't you have waited until I woke up?"

Goku tilted his head to the side in confusion, "but, you WERE awake. I saw you turn over and look at the clock." Raditz slapped his forehead.

Raditz finally climbed out of bed and turned back to his brother, "I'm going to get showered and dressed just find something to amuse yourself with until I am ready," he said before walking into the bathroom.

Goku was left sitting alone on the bed, he looked around, wondering what to do while he waited on Raditz. The room wasn't very large, it had enough space to fit a double bed, a small cabinet and a chair. Goku had a similar room across the hall but his had a window that looked out into space.

As Goku looked around, something caught his eye, one of the drawers of the cabinet was slightly ajar and Goku saw that there was something colourful inside. Goku automatically went over to investigate and as he took it out of the drawer he noticed that it was some kind of cube. He sat back down on the bed, taking the object with him and began to fiddle about with it in hopes of figuring out its purpose. On closer inspection, the large cube was actually made up of many, much smaller, cubes of all different colours. Although all of the cubes were joined together, Goku found that each cube could be manipulated individually. This delighted Goku has he became entranced with making all kinds of shapes out of the strange cubes.

Raditz re-entered the room while Goku was in the middle of building some sort of creature and chuckled _//little amuses the innocent// _he thought. Goku was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't even sense Raditz's approach that is until the long-haired Saiyan yelled at the top of his lungs, "BOO!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Goku leapt ten feet up in the air and was so startled he dropped the object, it would have smashed against the ground is Raditz hadn't caught it while laughing so hard he thought he was going to have a hernia.

"Payback for your little morning wakeup service," he explained with and evil chuckle. Goku stood up, brushing himself off and then glared at Raditz with as much ferocity as he could muster however this only made Raditz laugh more.

Goku rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the cubes which Raditz now held, "hey, what is that thing?" he asked, pointing at what had had him so entranced.

"What, this?" Raditz asked, brushing off the last of his giggles, "it's a toy for cubs, the build things out of them like what you were doing." He raised a questioning eyebrow at the sculpture.

"It's a dinosaur," Goku chirped in answer to Raditz's look. "So, what's it called?"

"Cube-jutsu. I used to play with it all the time when I was a cub, you can have it if you want," he offered, handing the toy back to Goku.

"Really?"

"Sure, it's not like I use it anymore or anyth-" Raditz was cut-off as he was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much!" Goku said, releasing his brother.

Raditz just grunted awkwardly and walked towards the door, "come on, weren't you rambling about training earlier?"

Goku's eyes lit up, "coming!" he sang. He placed the toy down on the cabinet carefully before following Raditz to the training hall.

When they arrived Goku was surprised to find the training hall completely empty, save for Nappa who was in the middle of doing an impressive kata. "Why is there no one else here?" He asked as they approached Nappa.

"Because the lazy bums are still in bed," Nappa answered, "that's why it's best to get in here early, there's no one around to bother you."

Goku nodded in understanding while taking a look around. The training hall appeared to be made up of three main rooms. In one of the rooms Goku could see lots of different exercise machines, although most of them looked more like torture devices. The second room, which they were currently standing in, was a very large empty room with a very high ceiling, it looked ideal for sparring and practising katas.

Goku walked over to see what was in the far room, he looked inside to see about a dozen large machines that were basically dome shaped with glass windows and lots of wires and buttons. Goku was about to ask what they were but Raditz knew what he was going to ask before the words even left his mouth, "they are re-gen tanks, they heal most injuries that you may receive during training. There are more efficient ones but they are in the med-bay, these machines are mostly for superficial injuries." Goku mouthed an 'oh' before turning back to the others.

"So, what first?" Goku asked.

"How about a spar?" asked Raditz. "There's nothing better than a good spar to start the day," he smirked.

Goku nodded eagerly, "Okay, whenever you're ready!" Goku leapt back a few metres and fell into his traditional battle pose, ready to fight.

Raditz took his position and both Saiyans started to stare each other down, looking for an opening in the other's defences. Nappa opted to sit this one out and watch from the sidelines. Both of the older Saiyans were keen to see what Kakarot could do.

After a few moments of sizing each other up, the two brothers leapt towards each other, signalling the start of the spar and began a flurry of punches and kicks.

Raditz was obviously more powerful that Goku however the younger Saiyan was incredibly fast and agile which allowed him to evade most of Raditz's attacks while getting in a few light hits of his own. A couple of hours later, both Saiyans were still going strong. Raditz had managed to get a few good hits at Goku but he was beginning to tire, he was using most of his energy just trying to catch the younger Saiyan. As he tired he was beginning to give Goku more opening to strike, the younger Saiyan wasn't even beginning to tire.

At that point Vegeta walked into the room but he appeared to be very agitated about something. Raditz and Nappa were used to Vegeta's moods and knew that it was best to leave him alone when he got like this so Raditz signalled a time out for their spar and motioned for his brother to follow Nappa and himself as they left the training hall.

However, Vegeta seemed to have another idea, !stay Kakarot, I want you to spar with me. I need to see what you are capable of to see if you would be of any use in battle. After all, there's no point in having a soldier that can't fight." Vegeta fell into a fighting stance of his own, "well? What are you waiting for?"

Goku nodded his head and went back into his stance while Raditz and Nappa shared a concerned look as they walked over top the sideline to keep vigil.

The spar started of fairly steady as each Saiyan tested the other's abilities, simple kicks and punches were thrown and mostly blocked. However, the spar soon became more serious, Vegeta's attacks were no longer meant to test his opponent but to hurt him. Vegeta attacked Goku with a lethal eruption of kicks and punches which Goku avoided with a series of intricate twists and flips while blocking the few that he could.

Vegeta was in a completely different league from Raditz and Goku knew that he didn't stand a chance power-wise. A few well placed attacks would have him down so Goku was putting most of his attention on defence and agility while Vegeta opted for a full head-on throttling in an attempt to bring the younger Saiyan down quickly.

The battle raged on as both Saiyans held their own, Vegeta spotted an opening in Goku's defence and kicked him hard in the gut which sent the younger Saiyan crashing into the wall. Vegeta took advantage of Goku's disorientation and charged straight at him. Goku regained his senses just in time to push himself out of the way as Vegeta charged into the wall he had been leaning against and retaliated with a heavy kick of his own which sent the Prince hurtling towards the ground. However, he recovered before landing and shot back up at Goku.

The Saiyans' battle continued and Vegeta's frustration began to grow, he couldn't understand why the brat was still standing, no one lasted this long in a fight against Vegeta NO ONE! How come this third class child was managing to wear him down? Vegeta cringed in anger, the brat really was wearing him down, he was exerting so much energy in attacks that weren't connected and it was beginning to take its toll.

Kakarot, on the other hand, didn't seem to be tiring at all, how could he have so much endurance? Hadn't he been fighting Raditz beforehand? He should be even more tired than Vegeta was, but he wasn't. _//I don't get it, Raditz said the boy had a power level of only 330, he shouldn't be THIS good// _to make matters worse, Vegeta was becoming more reckless as he tired, the boy was getting in far too many hits and it was pissing Vegeta off.

Vegeta unintentionally left a large opening as he became distracted by his thoughts and Goku took full advantage of it, landing a powerful roundhouse kick which sent him flying into the ground with a painful crash.

For a splint second Vegeta's temper soared and he lost control, firing a powerful ki blast directly as Goku. Raditz and Nappa yelled in shock and Goku tried to avoid it but he was too slow, he didn't even have enough time to raise his arms and defend himself as the blast hit him head-on.

The connecting blast exploded, blasting Goku against the wall and holding him there as the energy blazed around him. The blast finally dissipated and Goku fell to the ground like a dead weight.

Raditz ran frantically over to his brother, almost certain that Goku was dead yet at the same time praying for a miracle. His brother was lying bloodied and unconscious but after checking his pulse Raditz let out a sigh of relief, the boy was still alive though barely. His lifted his brother's unconscious form from the ground and knew that they weren't out of the woods yet, "Nappa, we have to get him to the med-bay NOW he's losing WAY too much blood!"

----------

TBC

That was my first EVER attempt at a fight scene, I know that it isn't the best but it was MY best, hopefully I will get better.


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ I know! I took my sweat time uploading this chapter...oh well...

**Thunderyoshi: **Yes. Vegeta owned Goku. I'm sure you enjoyed that you twisted so-and-so hahahaha.

**Luke: **Thank you so much, here's that chapter, sorry it took so long hehe...

**Jane Black278:** Thank you for such a long review; I will answer your questions now.  
1) HAHAHAHAH Noooooo there will be NO romance between Goku and Vegeta, if I did that Thunderyoshi would rip off my writing arm and beat me with it hahaha.  
2) There will be romance between Goku and Chichi later on, at least that's the plan...  
3) I'm glad you like how Goku and Raditz interact I think it's cute too.  
4) Yes Vegeta is a bit of an idiot at times but you still gotta love 'im  
5) An OC is an "Original Character" meaning that it's a character that the author made up and was never actually in the series.

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Dragonball z or any of the characters or objects mentioned in this story.

"Talking"  
_//Thinking//_

----------

Chapter 7

Raditz was pacing up and down the med-bay restlessly. He had been doing so ever since Goku had been rushed in. Raditz had been so afraid for his brother, for a while no one thought the boy would make it. After all, not many can take one of Vegeta's blasts head on and live to tell the tale.

However, the doctor had assured Raditz that they had Kakarot in a stable condition in one of the re-gen tanks and was know in the process o trying to convince Raditz to leave and get some rest but the long-haired Saiyan refused. "The boy probably won't regain consciousness for a week at least and you sitting here and depriving yourself of rest is doing neither of you any good," reasoned the doctor.

"I am NOT leaving until I am sure that he will be ok," said Raditz stubbornly. He felt awful about what had happened and couldn't shake the nagging feeling that it was his fault Kakarot was now hurt. _//I know that Prince Vegeta can be like when he is in one of those moods, I should never have allowed Kakarot to fight him I should have made an excuse for him! I should have seen the blast coming and got Kakarot out of the way instead of just standing there staring like and idiot as my brother was blasted to kingdom come!// _he just couldn't get the image of his brother's bloodied body out of his head. He continued to mental berate himself while he paced the room. The doctor finally gave up and with a resigned sigh, he left the agitated Saiyan in peace.

................

Vegeta was battling an invisible enemy in the sparring hall, throwing punches and kicks into the air around him with the odd ki blast. Usually the training hall would be full of soldiers but they had seen the look on Vegeta's face and had wisely decided to give the Prince his space. After all, they didn't want the same treatment that the younger Saiyan had received.

Vegeta was seriously pissed but this time it was himself that he was angry at. He couldn't believe he had lost control like that! Sure, his temper often got high because of the lizard but he NEVER lost control like some kind of untrained animal! It was shameful! He was a Prince, not some wild beast that doesn't know how to control his own emotions!

Vegeta growled in anger as he threw more power into his attacks. Another thing that bothered him was the boy. He had a lot more power than expected though he was still no where near the Prince's own strength. No, what REALLY caught the Prince's attention was the boy's outstanding endurance and if they could increase the boy's strength he would have a lot of potential.

However, this isn't what bothered Vegeta, what bothered him was his reaction to this realisation, he had initially been very impressed and still was but that isn't what his actions said, his temper had escalated to the point of nearly killing the boy in a fit of rage. Vegeta stopped his exercises and frowned, why did he lash out at the boy?

Vegeta gave up his fruitless mind battle, it was obvious he wasn't going to come up with an explanation any time soon. He lowered himself to the ground and reached for his towel giving up on his training for today, how could he possibly concentrate on fighting with so much rubbish filling his head?

He decided that he should probably go to the med-bay and check up on Raditz. Usually Nappa would be with him but he was called away earlier to go on a reconnaissance mission with another squad because one of their members was still recovering after being badly wounded in a previous mission.

Sighing, Vegeta wiped his face on the towel before making his way to the med-bay.

Goku began to slower emerge from the thick blackness of unconsciousness. He was confused and disorientated, what had happened? The last thing Goku remembered was having a spar with Vegeta. He did notice two things, he had a splitting headache and he was submerged in some kind of liquid.

Fear began to rise in him as claustrophobia took hold and he started to struggle, desperate to escape from his liquid prison.

Dr. Nolan was shocked when his patient showed signs of consciousness, the doctor didn't think that there was any way the boy could be awake so soon. He was even more baffled when the Saiyan began to struggle. He young doctor was starting to get worried and called for his superior, "Dr. Lexon! I think you had better take a look at this!"

Dr. Lexon was once again trying to make Raditz see reason and get some rest but when he heard his name being called he rushed to where the call had come from. Raditz followed him, curious to see what the problem was.

_//Kakarot! He's awake!// _Raditz couldn't believe it, the doctor had said that he would be out of it for at least a week but it had been less than twenty-four hours since Vegeta had floored him, _//I guess even the doctors had underestimated him//_ thought Raditz with a rush of pride.

"What are you waiting for? Release him before he breaks the tank!" ordered Dr. Lexon. His subordinate did as instructed, drained the machine and opened the dome, releasing Goku.

Goku stumbled clumsily out of the machine, tearing off all of the tubes attached to him. He lost his balance and began to fall but Raditz caught him and held him to his feet. "Kakarot, are you ok?" he asked, his concern was evident in his voice.

Goku nearly panicked when he felt arms grabbing him but relaxed when he picked up his brother's familiar scent and allowed the older Saiyan to support him. He heard Raditz asking if he was ok but it took him a moment to find his voice, "what happened? Where am I?"

Raditz decided to answer his second question first, "you are in the mad-bay," before Goku could ask why he continued, "you were badly injured during your spar with Prince Vegeta, by all accounts you shouldn't even be conscious yet or alive for that matter."

The haziness in Goku's mind finally started to lift allowing him to piece his memories back together as they became clearer and then it all came back to him. He lowered his head in embarrassment. He had had plenty of time to avoid that attack but had allowed himself to be overwhelmed by its power. Goku hadn't felt this disappointed in himself since his grandfather had told him off for neglecting to train his tail. "I'm sorry," he softly apologised.

"Why are YOU apologising?" Vegeta was standing in the doorway. He had arrived in time to see Kakarot get out of the re-gen tank and to say that he was shocked at the boy's quick recovery would have been an understatement. He stood by the door gaping like a fish until he realised what he was doing and composed himself, he then made his presence known. "I was the one who lashed out inappropriately it wasn't like there was anything you could have done."

Goku looked up startled, he hadn't noticed the Prince standing their and smiled sheepishly, "maybe. But is I wasn't so weak, I wouldn't have been too easily and badly injured," admitted Goku. "I guess I'm just not used to fighting an opponent that's so much stronger than me."

Vegeta couldn't help the swell of his ego at the boy's honest compliment but he knew know wasn't the time for gloating, "just because you can't match us in strength does not make you weak. That blast should have been powerful enough to destroy you but here you are. What you lack in brute strength you more than make up for with stamina and fortitude."

Goku grinned at Vegeta's words and his pride fluttered as Vegeta recognised and complimented his strength. "Thanks a lot Vegeta." Unfortunately, Goku felt his energy running dry as he leaned on Raditz more and more for support.

Dr. Lexon noticed this and stepped in, "I'm sorry but the patient has exerted himself enough for today, he needs more time to heal."

"Wait! I don't want to go back into that fish bowl!" Goku whined.

Dr. Lexon was about to argue with him but Vegeta beat him to it. "Kakarot, you are not yet fully healed, you need to recover more."

"Then I'll do it the old fashioned way, in a bed!" Goku argued with a pleading look. He really didn't like the tanks, partly because they were so enclosed but mostly because of the location, the med-bay was basically a hospital and Goku hated ANYTHING hospital related, especially doctors and needles. He knew that he would not be able to relax if he was left in this place.

Dr. Lexon sighed, "you Saiyans are impossible, you're all so damn stubborn. Very well, Kakarot, you may recover with bed rest but only if you promise that you WILL rest, now training is that understood?" The Doctor asked as he looked Goku directly in the eyes.

"No training. Got it." Goku replied, thankful that he didn't have to stay in the tank.

"Are you sure that he will be okay without the tank?" asked Raditz with concern.

"I'm sure," confirmed Dr. Lexon, "look how quickly he was already improved, he will be just fine."

The Saiyans nodded and Vegeta and Raditz brought Goku back to his room. Raditz gave up helping him try to walk and picked him up bridal style to carry him the rest of the way. Goku was not amused. "Raditz! Put me DOWN!" he complained.

"No. At the rate you were walking, we wouldn't get to your room until next year," Raditz retorted.

"Very funny! It wouldn't take THAT long. Come on! You're carrying me like I'm a girl!" the younger Saiyan whined.

"I guess it suits your current behaviour then," joked Raditz.

Goku tried to glare at his brother but in his ridiculous position it lost most of its fierceness making Goku look like a grouchy cat that didn't like being lifted.

Raditz had to resist the urge to laugh knowing that it would only make him worse. So, Raditz just kept walking and ignored his brother's complaints.

----------

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

AN/ Yes...I know...I haven't updated in close to a century...*cowers behind chair* I'm sorry!! I have got a LOT of the chapters written, I just haven't typed them up hehehe... I'll try to not take too long next time X3

Anyways, on to the reviews...

**Thunderyoshi: **Haha, I loved that part to, it was so cute and funny at the same time XD BTW will you please take your stalker back? She won't leave me alone (cries)

**Jane Black278: **A female Saiyan would be interesting but I would never pair Goku or Vegeta with an OC. LOL, Goku really does have an extraordinary talent for pulling off the impossible but right now Vegeta is stronger, for now at least, who knows how things will change in future chapters...and NOOOOOOO there will be NO romance between Goku and Raditz!! HAHAHAHAH (laughs at mental images) thank you so much for your review XD

**The Better Side:** I have to say...I LOVED your reviews, they made me laugh so much XD Don't worry, I love Vegeta to and I would never do that to him XD As for VB, we'll just have to find out when we get there XD. Ok, I admit the chapters aren't very long uploaded but I swear they look a **LOT **longer in written form HONESTLY!!! Hahahah

**psychoticsimon: **Why isn't your username Bear Grylls?!?!?! Anyway, I'm pretty sure I replied to most of this earlier but oh well...Of course Vegeta doesn't seem as evil, why would he be trying to kill his own men? LOL Besides, he's not really all THAT bad!! Look at his death scene for Pete's sake!!! LOL thank you for the review (and very fitting quote from TFS) I hope you're enjoying DBZ XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters or objects mentioned in this story. (Heaven help those poor DBZ characters if I did MWAHAHAHAHAH)

Chapter 8

--------------------------------------

When they finally reached Goku's room Raditz unceremoniously dropped the younger Saiyan onto the bed. "Ahhhh!" Goku cried before landing on the bed. "What did you go and do _that _for?" he complained but Raditz had left the room before Goku could finish. "Where is he going in such a hurry," he wondered out loud.

"The doctor said that you needed plenty of nutrition to regain your strength so I assume he has gone to retrieve some food," Vegeta answered.

Goku raised his eyes to meet Vegeta's and grinned sheepishly. The prince was being so quiet that Goku had completely forgotten he was there, "you really have to stop doing that, you know," he chuckled.

Vegeta raised a questioning eyebrow, "doing what?"

"Being all still and quiet like a statue all the time, you should talk more," Goku answered with a smile.

Vegeta scoffed, "and what makes you think I have anything to say?"

"Just a feeling," Goku shrugged and continued, "I'll be your heads really busy. You think about Frieza a lot, don't you?" It wasn't really a question, it was obvious the boy had hit the nail on the head but still, Vegeta uncomfortable with the fact that the boy had read him so easily.

"What the hell would give you that impression?"

Goku frowned and lowered his eyes in favour of staring at his fidgeting hands, "because ever since I met him, I can't get him out of my head either," he admitted softly. "I've never before met someone with so much evil in their hearts and I doubt that a presence like that is something you could get used to."

Vegeta was silent, he wondered if he should tell the boy why he hated the lizard so much but decided against it. The boy would learn the truth when the time was right.

Goku looked up at the prince, wondering why he was being so silent but before he could say anything Raditz reappeared holding a large tray of food.

"Eat up, brat and don't get used to me being your maid, it's only until you're well enough to walk on your own." He placed the tray down beside Kakarot who looked at it with a slight reluctance. "What's wrong? Just because I got it doesn't mean that it's poison! Now start eating, unless you would prefer to go back into the re-gen tanks," Raditz teased with a smirk.

Goku paled at Raditz's comment and Vegeta laughed, "Do as you brother says Kakarot, I want you back to full strength as soon as possible. After all, I need a decent sparring partner."

Goku grinned back at Vegeta, "Yes Sir!" he chirped before Vegeta turned and left the room, leaving the two brothers alone together.

Goku instantly got to work on the food Raditz had brought and was surprised to find that he was hungrier than he had thought. Raditz sat down on a nearby chair and waited for his brother top finish, which didn't take very long. Goku just seemed to inhale the food; Raditz doubted that the boy was even taking the time to chew.

Once he had eaten the last of his meal, Goku leaned back into the bed with a happy sigh and patted his satisfied belly, "thanks Raditz that really hit the spot."

Raditz grunted in response, "all I did was bring it up here, it's not like I cooked it or anything," he said with a slight blush.

Goku laughed and cheekily replied, "maybe I should be grateful, your cooking might have just put me back in the infirmary," he sniggered.

Raditz leapt out of his chair with a scandalized expression, "My cooking is FINE, thank you very much. Besides, it's not like you would even be able to tell, you shovel your food down too fast to even taste it!" He countered.

"Do NOT," Goku argued before sticking out his tongue.

"Do TOO," chuckled Raditz, "and if you stick your tongue out at me one more time, I'm going to cut it off," threatened the older Saiyan.

Goku's tongue quickly disappeared back into his mouth.

A few moments of silence passed between the brothers before Goku decided to speak up, "Vegeta sure is strong, huh?"

Raditz was caught off guard by the random question, "Yes. None of us three even come close, you're lucky to be alive after that blast."

"Yea I know. It sure packed a punch. I can't wait until I get to train with him again, that was SO much fun!" Goku's eyes shined with an excited gleam, like those of a child who had just found the coolest toy in history and couldn't wait to play with it.

Raditz looked at his brother perplexed, "have you got a screw loose? How could you have enjoyed being blasted within an inch of your life?"

Goku laughed sheepishly, "well THAT part wasn't as fun but the challenge of fighting Vegeta was amazing. Fights that exhilarating aren't that easy to come by on earth." Goku wasn't kidding, he loved the challenges he had faced and overcome on earth but those times were few and far between.

Goku thrived of good battles and he feared that when he beat Piccolo Junior he would have no other challenges to face. That was one of the reasons he had shown the demon mercy.

Goku was determined to get back to full health and start training again, the next time he fought Vegeta he wouldn't be going down as easily.

Raditz was confused by the look of sheer determination on his brother's face, "what's up with you?" he questioned.

It took a moment for Goku to answer but once he had found his resolve he looked his brother in the eyes and said, "I want to get stronger."

Raditz smirked knowingly, "I wouldn't worry about that, after this little stunt you'll have quite the energy boost."

Goku cocked his head to the side in confusion, "what do you mean?"

The older Saiyan scoffed before continuing, "Didn't you know? Every time a Saiyan is badly injured they recover with even more power than they had before the damage was done. Surely you've noticed from past experience…"

Goku took a moment to think about what Raditz had just said. He remembered the times he had been badly hurt on earth and had found himself becoming stronger because of it, he had come back stronger against Tao and King Piccolo, how could he not have realized?

"You're right," he admitted, "I have noticed that. I guess this means that when I recover, I'll be even stronger than I was before?"

Raditz nodded, "that's actually one of the reasons that our father became so powerful."

Goku's eyes shot back up to his brother's, "what do you mean?"

Raditz had never actually spoken about their father before and now that he had been mentioned, Goku realised that he desperately wanted to know about the man who had fathered him.

His brother sat down on the bed beside him and looked down at the floor, "he always took on crazy missions that should have been beyond his abilities, he took jobs that even the elites wouldn't touch. No one could decide whether or not he was a genius or a lunatic.

He never failed a mission but he always came back half dead and wound up spending plenty of time in a re-gen tank. As soon as he was recovered he would be off again on another mission with all the reckless abandon of a cocky child. For every near death experience his power level increased exponentially.

"What happened to him?"

Raditz's posture stiffened and Goku almost regretted asking until Raditz took a deep breath and answered, "the same thing that happened to everyone else, he was on the planet when it was destroyed."

Goku frowned, "I'm sorry," he said softly, wishing there was some way that he could comfort his brother. "What was he like?"

A soft smile appeared on Raditz's face, "If you mean his appearance then all you have to do is look in a mirror."

"Do I really look that much like him?"

Raditz laughed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "are you kidding? You're practically his carbon-copy, especially when you are fighting."

Goku returned his brother's smile, "He liked fighting?"

"He lived for it, just like any Saiyan," pointed out the older Saiyan, "However, father was different he fought with a determination that was unlike anything else. I was like he had a goal and every battle brought him one step closer to it."

"What sort of goal?" Goku asked curiously.

He got a snort in response. "How should I know? He never told ANYONE how his mind worked. It was a mystery that he took with him to the grave."

Goku had one more question but he didn't know if now was the right time to ask. However, the question was beginning to burn in the back of his head and his curiosity was beginning to overwhelm him. He decided to ask.

"Raditz?"

His brother looked back up at him, "what is it?"

Goku took a steady breath, "how did it happen? How was the planet destroyed?"

Raditz averted his gaze and contemplated whether or not he should answer. He decided that his brother had a right o know. "_Supposedly_, the planet was destroyed by a large asteroid that collided with it."

Goku frowned at his choice of words, "what do you mean by 'supposedly?'"

A low growl erupted from the larger Saiyan, "No asteroid could have taken out Planet Vegeta! I would have been spotted and destroyed long before impact!"

"Then what _did _happen?"

Raditz's eyes narrowed and his hands tightened into fists. "There are theories," he looked back at Goku, "but such speculation can be dangerous."

The unspoken threat hadn't escaped Goku and he wondered why his brother was being so cryptic. _//What isn't he telling me? //_ He thought in frustration.

Goku had no more questions for the time being and he suddenly felt himself becoming very tired. Despite his best efforts to fight the unconsciousness that was threatening to take a hold of him, Raditz had noticed his brother's sudden drowsiness and had taken that as his queue to leave.

He eased Goku down into his pillows and brought the blanket up round his neck. "Rest well," he whispered before silently leaving his brother to sleep.

-------------------------------

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

AN/ Look who bothered to type up another chapter!!! I actually didn't think I would get this up so soon, I've had barely any free time at home since my mum is in hospital and my dad's either at work or visiting mum, I've had a heck of a lot more things to do. The only chances I've had to right have been in school or really late at night and I can't write when I'm really tired. Also, Physics is KILLING me at the moment!! As if it isn't hard enough, try doing it when you're stressed!! I nearly had a mental breakdown at the start of the week!! Ok...I'm going to stop ranting now...

Yay!! Reviews!!! :-

**The King of Soda: **I'm glad you like the story and yes, I am trying to structure it better so it's easier to read. I'm glad you noticed XD I want to apologise for my lack of messaging and being on msn, you would not believe how mad things are at home...

**Psychoticsimon: **HAHAHAHAHAHA Very good...but Raditz would probably kill you for that comment LMAO!! Are you surprised I updated? BTW stop trying to read the chapters over my shoulder while I'm writing them, you'll spoil the story!!!

**Murdrax: **thank you so much! Lol who knows, he might...

**Blackpanther85: **I'm happy that you liked it and yes there is more XD. I actually have quite a few chapters done but I don't want to upload them all at once. You fanfiction sounds pretty good, I will definitely read it soon, thank you for your review.

**Jane Black278: **Poor Goku...he really isn't having the best of times is he? At least Raditz is there to make him feel better XD

**Thunderyoshi: **Oh...my...God... YOU'RE ALIVE!!! LOL thanks for the review and why do I have to keep her?!?!?! She's YOUR stalker!!!

**The Better Side: **Who wouldn't? I love their relationship too, it's sooo cute XD. I hate Frieza too, he's my second most hated DBZ character (the first being cell). Well, I shall keep updating and hopefully the plot will begin to take more shape soon XD

Wow...I think that's the most reviews I've ever had for a chapter...

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Dragonball z or any of the character or objects mentioned in this story

Now, at long last...ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Chapter 9

----------

With plenty of bed-rest and nutrition, it didn't take long for Goku to recover and soon he was back on his feet and stronger than ever. He was relieved to finally be able to walk about instead of lying in bed bored out of his skull. Although, at least he's had the toy Raditz gave him to amuse himself with.

Now that he was well again, the first thing he wanted to do was have another spar with Vegeta to see where he now stood. So, after a fulfilling large breakfast, he went in search of the Saiyan Prince.

Goku found Vegeta in the training hall alone. He was performing a vigorous kata. The dynamic movements of his fists and kicks slicing through the air like lightening coupled with his majestic flips and twists created an intense airborne dance which was beautiful yet lethal.

Vegeta stopped his movements in an instant when his scouter detected another's presence. He spun around sharply but relaxed when he seen who it was.

"I see you're doing better," said the Prince with a smirk.

Goku grinned as he scratched the back of his head, "yep, better than ever!" he chirped.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, "why do you do that?"

Goku looked up at him with a confused expression, "do what?"

"Scratch the back of your head all the time. You don't have lice do you?!" asked the Prince as he stepped back aghast.

"What? No!" cried Goku. "I don't know why I do it...just a habit I guess," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Goku's explanation hadn't satisfied the Prince but he didn't really care enough to pursue the matter so he let it drop. "So what brings you here?" he asked, changing the subject.

The younger Saiyan grinned sheepishly. "Actually, I was kind of wondering if maybe you'd like to spar with me."

Vegeta gave an evil smirk, "are you sure you're up for it so soon? You got pretty trashed last time."

Goku's cheeks went bright red as he shuffled his feet, "yea, I know, " he chuckled, "but it was a lot of fun and I'm sure I'll do better this time," he said with determination.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, why turn down the opportunity of a good spar? "Okay Kakarot, it's your funeral," he said before falling into his personal stance.

Goku did the same and for a few tense moments neither Saiyan moved as they stared each other down. Then, Vegeta rapidly launched into attack.

Vegeta was no less ruthless than before and Goku was pushed to his limits just to stay in the game and he loved every second of it as he dodged punches, blocked kicks and attacked any spotted openings while enduring every hit that got past his defences.

Apparently, Goku wasn't the only one who was having a good time, Vegeta's eyes were alight with exhilaration. Goku may not be as strong as him but he could certainly hold his own and was lasting a lot longer than Nappa or Raditz, it wasn't often that Vegeta got this much of a workout from a spar.

All of a sudden, Vegeta threw a bluff punch to distract Goku long enough to send a kick at an unguarded opening only to hit air as Goku's image disappeared.

Vegeta hovered in mid-air looking around frantically, trying to figure out where the younger Saiyan had vanished to.

Goku saw his chance and flew down from behind Vegeta, landing a powerful kick that sent the Prince into the ground. The younger Saiyan hovered close to wear Vegeta had landing, expecting a retaliation attack.

However, instead of attacking, Vegeta just stood up and gawked at Goku like he had just sprouted six heads, "what the hell was that?" he demanded.

Goku tilted his head in bewilderment, "what was what?"

"That thing you just did!" Vegeta pointed up to where Goku had been before he vanished, "you were there one second but as my foot went to make impact, it went right through you and you vanished!"

"Oh, _that?" _Goku laughed, understanding the Prince's confusion. "It's called the after-image technique. I learned it while I was on Earth."

Vegeta resisted the urge to humph, "you certainly seemed to have learned a lot of interesting techniques while on that mud ball. Anything else I don't know about?"

Goku glared at the Prince, he didn't like his home being insulted but restrained himself from arguing. "A few things," he answered evasively. He didn't want to give away _all_ his tricks but it didn't look like Vegeta was going to let this one slide without a proper answer.

"Would you care to give me a few examples?" Vegeta urged, trying not to become agitated by Goku's vague answers.

Goku sighed in defeat. Vegeta wasn't going to give in and besides, he felt that he could trust the older Saiyan. "Well, "he began, "I learned the Kamehameha wave from an old turtle hermit when I was a kid."

"And what's a 'Kamehameha?'" asked Vegeta, carefully sounding out the word.

"It's a technique that releases a powerful, explosive wave of energy which you can send towards a target, it can cause serious damage depending on how much power you put into it."

Vegeta nodded in understanding _//it seems similar to my galick gun technique// _he mused. "What else?"

Goku thought for a moment before he suddenly remembered something, "oh, I can sense ki as well."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "you can _sense_ ki?"

Goku nodded, "yep. It's actually pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

The Prince walked up to Goku and grabbed him by his armour, "how come you never spoke of this ability before now?" he growled.

Goku, once again, scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "honestly? It had never actually occurred to me until you handed me that scouter. I was going to tell you but we were about to meet Frieza so I didn't think it was the best time and it just kind of slipped my mind after that."

The younger Saiyan gave an apologetic look, "sorry for not mentioning it sooner."

Vegeta glowered at Goku as he tried not to fidget under the Prince's silent scrutiny. Finally Vegeta spoke, "whatever, at least you finally mentioned it." He smirked, "and it does sound like a _very _interesting technique. I will have to learn it myself and have Nappa and Raditz learn it too. It will most definitely give us an advantage over our enemies."

Goku nodded in agreement with Vegeta although he didn't know which enemies the Prince was referring to.

They were interrupted as a nervous soldier approached the Saiyans and addressed the Prince. "E...excuse my intrusion, P...Prince Vegeta. I didn't mean to interrupt you training but Lord F...Frieza has requested your immediate presence."

Goku resisted the urge to cringe at the mention of the evil lizard. He looked at Vegeta to see that the Prince's impassive disposition had returned.

"You are dismissed Kakarot, you are to return to your quarters at once," commanded the Prince firmly before brushing past the messenger towards Frieza's lair.

Goku failed to contain the shiver that racked his body. He really didn't want to be in Vegeta's shoes right now, that reptile made his skin crawl. He would never have been able to hide his displeasure as well as Vegeta had.

Sighing in disappointment that their spar had been cut short, Goku headed back to his room. He didn't pass anyone on the way and he had no idea where Nappa and Raditz were.

With nothing to do, Goku picked up the toy his brother had given him and sat down on the chair by the window. Making sculptures was soothing at first and it gave him something to do. However, as he had more time to reflect over things his expression saddened.

The Earth hadn't been at the forefront of his mind lately as he'd had so many other things to think about. However, since Vegeta had brought it up he realised just how much he missed the planet he had grown up on.

He hungered for the thrill of hunting for his meals. He yearned to feel the cool caresses of crystal waters as he cooled down from the heat of the Earth's radiant sun in shimmering lakes and he missed waking up to the sound of birdsong and the smells of flowers and morning dew.

He wished, more than anything, to see the smiling faces of his friends and to hold his fiancé in his arms. He hadn't been fond of Chichi's intimate contact at first but he had become more comfortable with it and now, he found himself craving it.

Goku's eyes gazed into the heavens with a forlorn expression. His heart pined painfully for his home and for Chichi.

He wondered if his friends were looking up at the same night sky and if they were missing him as much as he missed them.

Goku had never felt homesick before, not even when he'd had to leave his friends for years at a time to train but this time was different.

He had never felt homesick before because he'd always considered all of the Earth to be his home and he'd known that wherever he'd happen to be, his friends were always a nimbus flight away.

Goku's brows knit together, it wasn't that he didn't like the other Saiyans, it was just that they were the only things he _did _like, save for the new challenges.

What's more, it had been so long since he had been outside, a simple pleasure which he had frequently taken for granted back home but was now deprived of.

The young Saiyan hated being caged and he didn't know how much longer he could stand his incarceration in this floating tin can before he lost his mind.

Goku shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of his pessimistic thoughts. _//What's WRONG with me? Since when do I mope around feeling sorry for myself? I know! I'll go and find Raditz, he's bound to be around here somewhere and maybe he'll be up for a spar! //_

However, before Goku could act on this thought his bedroom door opened and he turned around to see Raditz standing in the doorway with a grim expression.

"Kakarot, prepare yourself, Vegeta has requested that we meet him in the launch station immediately. Frieza has just given us a mission."

---------------------

TBC

I know...I'm evil. (please forgive the shortness)


	10. Chapter 10

AN/ Flip, it's been a while since I last updated...sorry about that, I swear I haven't forgotten about this fic ^.^ althouth to be honest I am a little stuck at chapter 13, it's just taking me a while to get what I want to happen into words...

I would have had this up sooner but I've been rather distracted lately and I'll admit to having a slight obsession with doctor who as of late (especially David Tennant) so I've been watching it LOADS. David Tennant = EPIC WIN

Ok, onto the reviews:

**The Better Side:** if it's any consolation, this chapter is a lot longer than the last one...and yes, school has been a pain but c'est la vie. I hope you like the chapter XD

**The King of Soda: **I'm really glad you're liking the story, this chapter took me a while, very soon the plot should begin to take form!

**Remembering childhood: **thank you so much! I really am very new to writing so I'm (hopefully) getting better as I go along, I'm glad I haven't disappointed you.

**Thunderyoshi: **thanks for the review, can you believe I uploaded?! I still haven't got anything else written for chap 13 since i left your house...how depressing is that? Ahk well...WHY AREN'T YOU ONLINE!

**Praiseman: **Thanks and I like your ideas, they're quite imaginative!

**Psycoticsimon: **What a lovely thought...but I'm glad you liked the chapter lol

**Jane Black278: **Don't worry, Earth will come back into the picture eventually, I haven't forgotten about it. As for the mission, read and find out...though it may not be pretty...

**GrandTourking: **I have every intention of finishing this story, as soon as I get past the road block at chapter 13 I should be flying so don't worry about that, I shall be doing my damnedest to make sure this isn't a story that gathers dust for years without ever being completed XD

Now, in the words of The Doctor; ALLONS-Y!!

**Chapter 10**

**----------**

When they arrived at the launching station the first thing Goku noticed was how grim Vegeta looked, he nervously wondered what the evil reptile had ordered them to do.

Vegeta looked up as they approached and regarded them with a brisk nod. Nappa was standing beside him with a blank expression, at least until he saw Raditz, then a devious smirk spread across his face.

"What's with the sour face, Spiky? You look like you just sucked on a lemon," teased the burly Saiyan.

Raditz scoffed, "isn't that how most people react to seeing your ugly mug?"

"HA! It's not as bad as the looks _you_ get when people smell how much you stink," Nappa retorted.

Raditz shrugged nonchalantly, "I can get a shower, but you'll always be ugly."

Goku laughed as the two Saiyans continued their tirade of insults and comebacks. Vegeta gave them a droll look, "Are you two idiots quite finished, or do I have to bring out the taser?"

"You wouldn't!" exclaimed Raditz aghast.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "who wouldn't?"

Against his better judgement, Raditz continued, "please, you don't even have a taser, you're bluffing."

A few minutes later, Raditz was writhing on the floor, flinching from aftershocks as residual sparks shot through his hair.

"I can't believe you actually tasered him," said Goku in awe. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Nappa was roaring with laugher, "Oh Gods! Raditz, your hair looks hilarious, as if it wasn't spiky enough before!" He broke into more fits of laughter. "Quick! Does anyone have a camera?!"

Raditz mentally cursed every breath the bald Saiyan had ever taken, since the shock seemed to have temporarily taken away his ability to form coherent words.

"Why were you carrying a taser, anyway?" asked Goku.

Vegeta shrugged, "I saw it sitting and have always wanted the opportunity."

A sweat drop formed on Goku's head, "isn't that a little...sadistic?"

Vegeta gave him a blank look, "and your point is...?"

Goku suddenly scratched the back of his head and waved his other hand in front of him dismissively, "umm no reason, just saying, that's all," he laughed nervously.

The Prince raised his eyebrow at the young Saiyan before brushing him off and walking towards his space pod, "that's enough larking about, encase you clowns have forgotten, we have a mission to carry out and Raditz get up off the floor, you're making the place look untidy," he said without looking at them.

"Hey guys, what is it we're supposed to do anyway?" asked Goku as he helped his brother to his feet.

"Same as always, it's a purging mission," replied Vegeta.

"You mean _killing _people?" Goku squeaked.

"No, we're going to take out all their weeds so that they have nice and pretty gardens. What do you think, idiot?" he barked back.

Goku fell silent, wishing he hadn't asked. What was he going to do? There was no way he was going to be able to bring himself to kill innocent people, he'd rather die!

The young Saiyan sighed in defeat, he knew he couldn't argue with the Saiyans, the most he could do was get into his space pod and hope for the best. That's when he realised that he actually had his own space pod and wouldn't have to sit on Raditz's knee. However, this caused another problem to arise; he didn't know how to work the damn thing!

"Umm, I don't know how to control this thing..." said Goku.

Raditz laughed having apparently recovered from his shock. "It's not that difficult, here, I'll show you," he said as he walked over to help. "You use this panel to enter the co-ordinates of where it is you want to go, this button activates the launch, these buttons control your communicator," he said, pointing to each of the buttons as he explained them.

"What about this one?" asked Goku as he pointed towards a large red button.

"Don't touch that one!" commanded Raditz, "that's the abort button, it will immediately land you on the nearest available planet, it overwrites the co-ordinates so only use it in emergencies."

"Oh, ok. Anything else?"

"Yes, one more thing. These buttons are for the ship's sleep mode, this is the timer, you use this to control how long you sleep for and this green button activates it."

Goku paid close attention to his brother's explanation, doing his best to remember everything. "Ok, so what co-ordinates do I enter for our mission?"

"Don't worry about that, the co-ordinates have already been entered, all you have to do is hit the 'go' button, think you can handle that?" asked Vegeta with a patronizing tone.

"Very funny," said Goku annoyed, "I'm not _that_ stupid. Hey, what about the sleep mode, do I have to activate it?"

"No," said Vegeta, "the planet isn't that far away."

"Whenever you guys are ready," called Nappa, who was already seated in his pod, "I'm growing a beard here, at this rate I'll have to hit sleep mode just waiting for you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "alright, everyone in your pods, it's time to go."

Goku and Raditz did as instructed and once everyone was ready, the pods were launched into space.

The planet may have been close by astronomical standards but it was still hours away and after the first hour, Goku feared his boredom would drive him insane.

However, Raditz caught his attention as the long-haired saiyan's voice sounded over the intercom, "anyone up for a game of 'I spy?'"

Nappa and Vegeta remained silent, knowing better than to get involved, Goku, however, was not so wise. "I'll play!" chirped the younger Saiyan.

"Great, I'll go first," said Raditz, "I spy something beginning with...S."

"Star!" chimed Goku. "I spy something...shiny."

"Star," replied Raditz, "I spy something...really far away."

"Star?" Raditz nodded. "Okay, I spy something..."

"If it's a star, I'll kill you!" threatened Vegeta over the intercom.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" complained Goku. "I spy something...round."

"STAR!" the other three yelled at the same time.

"Nope, space pod," said Goku, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Silence drifted through the four space pods as no one had anything further to say and that was how it remained for the rest of the journey which was much to Vegeta's liking.

When they finally landed, sometime later, they found themselves in the middle of a desert with twin suns burning down on them from far up in the sky. It was an arid, rock landscape with mountains which seemed to stretch endlessly. Far off, in the distance, a towering citadel stood proudly on top of the largest mountain and shot upwards into the hazed, orange sky like a royal crown.

Goku was in awe of the planet's beauty, he had never seen anything like this on earth. Unfortunately, they didn't have long to appreciate the view as within minutes the area was swarming with strange armoured creatures.

One of them looked at Goku and the sight of them made Goku recoil. Their eyes were orange and bulging, as though full of liquid. Their faces didn't have skin but reptilian scales with where a washed-out orange colour.

The rest of their bodies were hidden under layers of heavy red, plated armour that left no area exposed. The last thing Goku noticed was that they were armed to the teeth with large gun-type weapons and behind them he could see groups of them with large canons and other weapons that Goku didn't recognise, this technology was far beyond what the earth was currently capable of.

Despite their threatening appearance and obvious hostility, Goku knew better than to assume they were evil, after all, _they_ were the intruders and these creatures were just protecting their planet. For once, Goku was on the side of the villains and that sudden realisation left a heavy lump in the pit of his stomach.

Nappa's arrogant voice broke through his morbid thoughts, "I'm guessing that this is the welcoming committee."

Vegeta smirked, "I have to say that the courtesy of your planet is quite disappointing, so much heavy artillery and not one of you brave enough to actually address us."

Nappa spoke up again, talking loudly to Vegeta while making sure the creatures could hear him, "they might as well be beating their chests and arming themselves with rocks, those toys won't do them much better good. May I demonstrate?"

"Go ahead," said the Prince.

Raditz said nothing throughout the whole exchange, he was too busy watching his brother, the younger Saiyan looked like he was going to be sick, not that Raditz could blame him, the boy had grown up in a relatively peaceful world compared to this one where morals where a heavy burden that would only serve to get you killed.

Before Raditz could say anything to his brother, a large explosion suddenly erupted around them, flattening the surrounding area within a mile radius and wiping out every creature in its path leaving only the fours saiyans standing in the centre.

Goku was astounded and he looked around at the devastation in disbelief. He spun around to look at the other saiyans with his alarm clear on his features, silently demanding and explanation.

Vegeta looked rather bored but Nappa's expression was smug, he had a fist held up with his index and middle finger raised, that's when Goku realised that Nappa had caused the explosion, "you...you did that?" he asked with astonishment.

The bald Saiyan grinned evilly, "pretty impressive, huh?"

Raditz, sensing his brother's distress, decided to change the subject slightly, "if you're quite done showing off, we should get moving, more of them will be coming soon and we've got a lot of ground to cover."

"Raditz is right," agreed Vegeta, "no more larking about, I want this job finished quickly. Not that that should be a problem, these insects don't appear to be much of a challenge," said the prince with disgust. After speaking, the Prince took off with a powerful blast and headed straight towards the towering citadel at the top of the mountain.

Nappa took off right behind him and Raditz followed after placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. Goku was reluctant to go along but after a few moments of hesitation, he knew he couldn't just stand there so he followed after them.

He caught up to them at the top of the mountain and was amazed by what he saw. The citadel shimmered and glistened in the burning rays of the suns as though on fire. A sense of foreboding took firm root within Goku; he knew this planet's inhabitants wouldn't back down and forfeit their planet into Frieza's clutches, just as he would rather die than surrender the Earth. They were all going to die and their citadel would be reduced to dust.

Vegeta's voice broke through the oppressive atmosphere, "let's get started, the sooner these pests are dead, the sooner we get to eat," he said before freefalling down into the heart of the planet's stronghold.

Nappa shot down straight after him, "Oh yea! That's what I like to hear!" he hollered before firing ki blasts at building and anything that moved.

Raditz hung back and approached his brother, "Kakarot, I know that this is difficult for you but you _have _to do this, Frieza doesn't take well to insubordination." After saying this, the older Saiyan flew down to join the others, leaving Goku alone.

The younger Saiyans face hardened as resolve found its place there. Regardless of what Raditz had said, he refused to kill any innocents so he stayed where he was, stubbornly.

It didn't take long for Carnage to ravage the planet and though Goku tried to look away, there was nowhere else to look that wasn't soaked in bloodshed. He was forced to endure the screams mixed with explosions of ki and artillery fire. As the suns set in the north, Goku bared witness as the citadel burned and skies caught alight with the flames.

Apprehension broke through his stupor of despair and horror as the young Saiyan sensed a gathering of energies behind him. He spun around and saw a group of soldiers gathered and aiming a powered up canon directly as him.

He froze, it was as if his brain had suddenly hit a wall and everything had gone into slow motion. The creatures were about to fire a lethal attack but he had no control over his ki or limbs; it was as if his body wasn't his own, unable to counter attack or even to form a defence. All he could do was stare in shock as the weapon was fired straight at him.

However, before Goku could become cremated, the blast was deflected by a larger ball of ki. The young Saiyan managed to break himself out of his stupor and he turned towards the origin of the ki blast to see Vegeta levitating a few metres behind him with a look of fury on his face that filled Goku with sudden dread. If looks could kill, then the Prince's death glare would have had Goku dead, buried and pushing up daises.

Vegeta flew off, back into battle, without saying a word. Goku shivered, right now the creatures who had almost claimed his life seemed a whole lot less scary.

Goku looked around to see how the others were doing. Nappa was blasting away at a large gathering of soldiers that seemed determined to take him down despite the bald Saiyan looking like her was having the time of his life.

It took Goku a few minute to spot Raditz, he was at the far side of the main battle area and was in the middle of taking out an organised regiment of soldiers that were armed to the teeth with high-tech artillery.

Goku's eyes narrowed in concern as he noticed a group of soldiers had managed to accumulate behind Raditz without detection. They were powering up a large weapon similar to the one Vegeta had just saved him from. Goku could sense the power in it growing to dangerous levels, ready to strike the oblivious Saiyan.

Goku tried to call out in warning to his brother but his efforts were in vain, he couldn't raise his voice about the surrounding devastation.

Desperation began to take hold as Goku realised that he had to do something if he wanted to save Raditz and without even thinking, he fell back into a familiar pose and drew his hands together. Channelling his own energy he yelled out into air, "KAAAAAAAAAA..."

Raditz still fought the regiment, giving them his full concentration, "MEEEEEEEEEE..."

The weapon's power escalated further, it now contained enough power to easily kill the oblivious Saiyan, "HAAAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEE..."

Nappa and Vegeta's scouters bleeped furiously as they detected a huge energy build up, the two Saiyans looked around frantically, trying to find the source. Their eyes fell on Goku, the younger Saiyan was crouched with his hands held close together at his right-hand side but what really caught their attention was the growing ball of ki that pulsed between those hands.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku's cry echoed through mountains as a huge beam of pure energy erupted from his stretched out palms and hit his brother's would-be attackers dead-on.

Raditz spun around just in time to see the creatures being incinerated and the weapon demolished. Shocked, Raditz looked down at where the beam had come from to see his little brother standing and panting heavily with his arms outstretched. Had Kakarot just saved him?

Unsure of what to make of recent events, the three Saiyans efficiently finished off the remainder of the planet's population before descending to the ground and regrouping with Goku.

The four Saiyans stood in awkward silence. It didn't look like anyone was going to break it anytime soon so Vegeta decided that he would do the honours.

The Saiyan Prince approached Goku and gave him the soft and caring pep-talk he believed the younger Saiyan deserved. "YOU GODDAMNED IDIOT!!!" He hollered at the top of his lungs, "what, in the name of Raxifrey, where you playing at back there?! You're only supposed to have a power reading of 330, you've been hiding your power from us! If you have that kind of power then why didn't you use it before? Instead you just stood there like a mindless buffoon!"

Goku was never one to be intimidated but in that moment, Goku felt no more than three inches tall and was desperately fighting the urge to hide under a rock, the whole while wishing the ground would have some mercy and swallow him up.

However, Goku pulled himself together, he was no push-over. "I never said that I couldn't take care of myself," he argued, "but I refuse to kill an innocent person, it isn't right!"

Vegeta scoffed, "it isn't about right or wrong, Kakarot. It's about survival, kill or be killed, ever heard of it?"

Goku stood his ground, flinging out his arms he yelled back, "but why?! Why did we have to kill them? This is _their _planet and we have no need for it, why couldn't we have just let them be?"

"Because!" spat Vegeta, "Frieza wants this planet or his empire and its inhabitants refused to conform so he ordered their extermination. That's all _we _are, Kakarot, exterminators. If Frieza orders their death then they will die, whether it is by our hands or someone else's, there's no two ways about it."

Goku growled stubbornly, "I don't care what Frieza says, I won't kill an innocent."

"Then Frieza will kill _you_," Vegeta said resolutely.

The two Saiyans stared each other down with fury burning in their eyes. Goku was the first to break eye contact and without another word he stormed off through the ashes of the citadel ruins.

Vegeta stood still as the younger Saiyan stormed off before curling his lip in disdain and walking away in the opposite direction.

Nappa and Raditz were left alone to endure the awkward atmosphere left by the angered pair and with no idea what to do next they lit a small fire and waited out the dregs of the night.

----------

TBC

Did you like? Review and tell me pleeeeeeeeeeeease (puppy-eyes)

As for me, I shall go now and read some dr who fanfics XD yays


End file.
